This invention relates to ground engaging tools, and in particular to an assembly of ground engaging tool components.
A large proportion of the machinery used in earth moving operations utilise buckets. The teeth attached to the lips of such buckets are generally subject to considerable wear and it is therefore necessary to replace these teeth, or at least portions of them, periodically.
For this reason a number of methods have been developed for releasably attaching ground engaging teeth to the lips of buckets of various earth moving machinery. In some of these methods a series of nosepieces are connected to the lip of a bucket, side by side, and an adaptor is used to releasably connect a tip to each nosepiece. A shroud may also be attached to adjacent nosepieces to provide a wear surface between successive teeth, if desired.